sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Tom and Jerry (2020 film)
| based on = | starring = | music = Christophe Beck | cinematography = Alan Stewart | editing = Nick Kenway | production_companies = | distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures | released = | language = English | country = United States }} 'Tom and Jerry' is an upcoming 2020 American live-action/animated comedy film based on the ''Tom and Jerry cartoon characters and the 1940–1967 animated theatrical short series created by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera. It is being directed by Tim Story and will star Chloë Grace Moretz, Michael Peña, Ken Jeong, and Rob Delaney. Tom and Jerry is set to be released on December 23, 2020, by Warner Bros. Pictures. Cast * Chloë Grace Moretz as Kayla * Michael Peña as Terrance * Colin Jost * Ken Jeong as Jackie * Rob Delaney as DuBros * Pallavi Sharda as Preeta * Jordan Bolger as Cameron * Patsy Ferran Production In October 2018, it was announced that Tim Story would direct a live-action/animated Tom and Jerry film for Warner Bros. Pictures, which would begin filming in 2019. It was reported that Story was in discussions with Warner Brother executives about what he was interested in directing. When the Tom and Jerry film was brought up, "Story immediately mentioned his admiration for the characters and how he’d love tackling that property." In March 2019, it was reported that Zoey Deutch and Olivia Cooke were frontrunners for the lead live-action role of Kayla, “who teams up with Tom to stop the pesky Jerry from ruining an important event for herself.” Additionally, Yara Shahidi, Kelly Marie Tran, Becky G, and Isabela Moner were in consideration for the role. Later that month, it was reported that Peter Dinklage was being considered for the role of Terrance, Kayla's boss and the human villain of the film.TIM STORY’S ‘TOM AND JERRY’ EYEING PETER DINKLAGE FOR ANTAGONIST ROLE In April, Chloë Grace Moretz was in final negotiations to star in the film. In May 2019, Michael Peña joined the cast in the role Dinklage was eyed for. Colin Jost, Ken Jeong, Rob Delaney, Jordan Bolger and Pallavi Sharda were added to the cast in July.‘Saturday Night Live’s Colin Jost Joins Warner Bros.’ ‘Tom And Jerry’ Patsy Ferran was revealed to be part of the cast in September.Alessandro Nivola, Gemma Arterton Head Killer Cast For BBC One/FX 3-Part Adaptation Of Rumer Godden Steamy Lit Classic ‘Black Narcissus’ Principal photography began in July 2019 at Warner Bros. Studios, Leavesden in Hertfordshire, England. Release Tom and Jerry will be released on December 23, 2020 by Warner Bros. Pictures. It was originally set for an April 16, 2021 release. References External links * Category:2020 films Category:2020s American animated films Category:2020s children's films Category:2020s children's animated films Category:2020s comedy films Category:2020 computer-animated films Category:American adventure films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American films Category:Animated films about cats Category:Animated films about dogs Category:English-language films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic mice Category:Films set in hotels Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Tom and Jerry films Category:Upcoming films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Animated films about friendship Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Film scores by Christophe Beck